One Not So Happy Family
by Peyton-Saki
Summary: this is a story about naruto and sasuke and then the main is kakashi and iruka I reworked this story the first time i did it late at night so i didnt feel like hitting enter after every paragraph so i just pulished it but i did it now fixed spelling enjo


Ok this is my second fic its all mixed in with a half rape and sex an alot of lemon so bear with me i will write gay untill the poll on my profile changes so please vote in my poll this is a kakashiXiruka with Naruto and sasuke thrown in i didn't feel like seperating this so its like this im sorry its in paragraph form and not separate like usual but im tired and very need lol so please read and review thank

The two boys walked side by side talking about their future lives in college and when they go off into 'the real world'. They continued to talk until they came upon a man dressed in a green vest with many pockets and hidden compartments, and also wearing a pair of dark blue pants with nothing but a pocket on each side. The other curious thing about the man was his face was completely covered except for his right eye. There was a movement in the fabric at where the mouth should be probably portraying a smile of sorts and he was talking to his partner as well.

The other man had a dark brown hair color set in a high pony-tail and he had the same clothing as the silver-headed man wore. Both looked forward as they spotted the two smaller boys. "Hey Kakashi, look what we have here, a new audience." he continued to smile at the boys

"Iruka, don't scare them" the other said. They chuckled and continued to talk to the boys but were cut off by the boy with dark blue-black hair as he said "Naruto lets go these people are annoying." He started to pull the boy named Naruto but the boy pulled back into his original place.

He stood there until he said timidly "what do you two want from me this time."

Sasuke put his hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "You know these two men, Naruto" he asked calmly. Naruto nodded but did not elaborate on the subject.

Kakashi stepped forward and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder pushing Sasuke's hand off "of course he knows us, and who might you be?" He then asked.

Sasuke growled and put his hand on Naruto's wrist and pulled him away from the man. Sasuke held him in his grasp moving his hands to Naruto's waist and hugging it slightly not taking his eyes off the men. Sasuke's first thought would be to run but with Naruto frozen and not budging at all he just stood there and said to the man "I am Sasuke his boyfriend, and who might you be?" He then added "and how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke was getting angry and scared at the same time, 'what could they have done to him to make him like this' he thought for a moment then Kakashi broke his train of thought.

"Naruto is, was a friend of mine he was rather enjoyably right Iruka?" he said turning to his male friend. Iruka looked at Kakashi and smiled and nodded.

It hit Sasuke like a brick, they raped him, that's why he never wanted to have sex that's why when we get to intimate he backs away and stats to cry and sob, he felt so stupid how could he not realize it Naruto was my boyfriend and he never figured it out. Before Sasuke could do anything he was picked up by the silver-headed man and Naruto was picked up by the brunette. Sasuke tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he pressed a spot on his neck and he passed out.

When he woke up he was chained to the wall and wiggled and then spotted Naruto next to him stark naked. Naruto's tanned skin was making him hot and hard until he realized he was also naked. When he felt himself go hard he looked down and saw his semi-hard cock sticking straight out in the open. He closed his eyes willing himself to wake up from this dream. But it was not a dream, he opened his eyes still with his head down staring at his hardened cock and then looked up when he heard chuckling again.

"Well, well someone likes the view next to him" Sasuke looked around and saw Kakashi and Iruka walking towards the chained and naked boys. Sasuke hears the chains slightly move next to him and he realized Naruto was awake. Sasuke sees the boys penis slowly become erect as he looks Sasuke's body up and down and him focus on the erect organ and he then notices the two men in front of them. He wiggled again as to beg to be let free without having to say it. Kakashi looked at him and said

"Naru-chan do you want to be let free, then you have to ask, you should have learned by now."

Sasuke was getting more scared by the second, he noticed Kakashi look towards Iruka and smile, then he moved towards him and started to kiss him he whispered in his ear "let's give them a show first." Iruka's member sprang to life as the words were whispered in his ear. Kakashi giggled and thrust his hips forward and made Iruka gasp out in pleasure. He next cried out in pain but soon turned to pleasure, because Kakashi thrust into him without preparation then hit his prostate. He continued to pound into him mercifully and hit his prostate every time. Iruka continued to cry out and wiggle on the floor. That's where he landed when Kakashi whispered in his ear and humped him.

Sasuke and Naruto sat there whimpering as they watched the site. They both had liquid streaming out of there erect cocks. Naruto moaned loudly and Kakashi looked up and smirked then returned to Iruka who was a second away from climaxing. Kakashi reached between them and fisted Iruka's weeping cock in his hand and pumped in unison with his trusts. Iruka came in hard squirts and lay crying from pain and tiredness. He fell asleep on Kakashi's chest but didn't stay there for long for Kakashi had other plans. He slowly removed Iruka from his chest so to not wake him; he got up and walked over to the two boys still with engorged red cocks. He stepped forward and brushed against both cocks and both boys moaned any came with little effort at all. The site that they had witnessed a few minutes ago was too much pleasure to handle.

They lay still in their positions on the wall and Kakashi walked back over to Iruka and picked him up bridle style and carried him out of the room leaving the two boys alone. They lifted their heads as the door closed and then looked at each other. "Are you okay, Naruto" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto nodded but said nothing till Sasuke continued to ask "why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and started to cry. "I am sorry Sasuke I didn't want to bring you into this, I knew they were still there, I knew they still watched me, and I knew they would come back for more of me."

Sasuke didn't want to say anything to hurt Naruto but he decided to say "Naruto I love you no matter what happens to me, I will always love you. I don't care if they take my virginity I still will love you because I know it's not your fault, because I know what it feels like to be alone." It was Naruto's turn to be silent but before he could say anything Sasuke reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. "We are in this together Naruto, I love you." Naruto wanted to kiss Sasuke but couldn't reach him to do so but settled for the hand touching. They fell asleep like that, not knowing what was to happen tomorrow.

The next morning Iruka came in to the room limping and untied the chains binding Naruto and Sasuke to the wall and took them to a room down the hall from the one they were in. It was a room filled with only one bed but it was made up for the many shelves and boxes on them all labeled with names. There had to be one box for every person in the village in that room. Iruka pushed them toward the bed and walked off to find their boxes. Kakashi walked in and found the boys sitting on the bed and Iruka peering into their boxes, he giggled to himself when Iruka opened Naruto's box and blushed. Kakashi walked over to him and whispered in his ear again. Iruka's blush deepened and he handed Kakashi the boxes and walked out with an erection bulging in his pants.

Kakashi walked over to the bed and put the boxes down and looked up to Naruto's face and smirking as he opened the box to reveal a vibrator and what looked like to be a vibrating cock ring. Kakashi pushed both back on the bed and held Naruto's chest down as he slid the cock ring into place. Before he turned it on he reached for the vibrator and slowly pushed it in. He turned the vibrator on and it buzzed happily on 10. He then turned on the cock ring and it to buzzed happily on 10 as well. He left Naruto to sit with the vibrators on and to writhe in pleasure as he could not function to turn them off.

Kakashi spun around to Sasuke and his box and reached to open it but was lightly tapped on the back by Naruto. He was writhing and whimpering and he whispered to Kakashi "please turn it up to full" Kakashi laughed and did as he was asked to both the vibrator and the cock ring. Naruto was writhing and squealing but could not release for the cock ring would not allow it. Kakashi watched for a few more seconds and turned back around to Sasuke who was watching Naruto writhing and whimpering, but was returned to Kakashi's face when he realized he had been watching him.

Kakashi opened Sasuke's boxed which revealed a 6 inch vibrator and also had a vibrating cock ring attached to it. Sasuke whimpered as he looked at the device that was going to be on him in a matter of minutes. Kakashi wasted no time he pushed Sasuke back down and with Sasuke's length already hard he didn't have to prep. He slid Sasuke's length into the cock ring part and pushed it up to the hilt and then pulled the vibrator part back and pushed it in. It fit Sasuke perfectly it was like it was made for him. Kakashi wanted to watch them so he turned both parts on slowly, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100. When it hit 100 Sasuke was gasping and squealing like a baby piglet and he didn't care he was only filled with pleasure and nothing else. Kakashi backed off the bed and watched the two bays writhing and moaning and couldn't take it he walked off in search of Iruka. He found him in the kitchen; he pulled him back to the room with the boys. He pushed him towards the chair that sat by the bed and told him to take off his clothes for he himself was already unclothed. He pulled Iruka on his lap and pushed into him craving release. He heard the boys moaning in the background, and it only pushed him on farther. Iruka pushed himself into Kakashi's length and buried himself completely and came. The boys on the bed still could not come. Kakashi decided to leave them there for a little while, so he let Iruka fall asleep and watched the two boys whimper and the finally stood up Iruka in his arms he took the cock rings off and allowed them to cum in very hard squirts and left them to bask in there pleasure as the vibrators continued to whirl inside them both. Kakashi went to sleep in his room with Iruka cuddled up to his chest and sighed of release.

Naruto and Sasuke lay there still on the bed after cumming many times since Kakashi left they finally got their wits about them and was able to take both vibrators out of each other and somehow was able to leave the house and went back to their normal lives, only Naruto told him all about his life and about when he was raped by Kakashi. Sasuke also was able to lose his virginity and Naruto got over his fear of sex but being the dominate one and then was able to receive after that.

Okay that was my second fic so please vote and review thatnks so much to who have read and i dont own i for got to put it on top lol i dont own anything bye


End file.
